Birthday surprise
by Flaky2.0
Summary: This is a little surprise story for my cousin, he never logged off here so I wrotehim a story for his birthday... any way he may delete this or update to his style I don't know, I dont care for reviews, I dont write often and this is just opertune thing. so review birthday wishes for when he comes back tomorrow.


Happy Birthday (Belize)

by

You Know Who

The room sat still, not a single thing was stirring, except the slight hum of power being drained by some neighbor siphoning electricity from the small home. it was dark, not much could be seen.

"Okay things are in motion, Rose is keeping Belize away for the day, we need to get this set up quickly before he gets here, did you send out the invites?" a red mongoose said looking at a light blue squirrel with a monocle over his left eye and a black fedora, he looked at the mongoose and just shrugged.

"Well?" The squirrel got up and threw a couple of pieces of paper at the mongoose. "Yeah the ones that took the invites have them, much of the town has some other business to take care of… if it wasn't a slow day at the office I wouldn't even be here." the red mongoose sighed and then picked up the invites.

"Okay so who is all coming? or when will they arrive?" the mongoose loked at the invite and saw the time on it, "Oh right," the light blue squirrel rolled his eyes and went shut them starting to try and relax.

the mongoose was sitting in the kitchen, trying to read an instruction book on how to bake a cake, he started getting the ingredients and mixed everything together, he then got ready to set the timer on baking. Once he finished after following everything the book said he quickly figured he would go and get a few people so they can help decorate.

Once the door closed and the mongoose left, the squirrel not really wanting to be at the party of a rival, figured he would have some fun while at the party, he noticed the timer sitting on the counter and saw it was set and the mongoose was baking a cake.

The squirrel changed the oven temperature, but didn't change the timer. He then went back to the couch and looked around, he saw an end table next to the couch with nothing important on it, he sighed and sat back in the couch thinking how could he get out of being here.

After a while the mongoose came back, but he had several others with him, he had a dark grey wolf with red tipped ears and a dragon marking from her head down to her blood red tail, a golden brown female squirrel with a lavender bow on her left ear, two otters one male one female, the male was grass green with a sky blue fedora, and the female was light brown, black shaded glasses and white fingerless gloves, and a male periwinkle cat with a lightning bolt scar on his neck and a pentacle looking watch patch of fur on his right wrist.

"Okay, we need to get this place looking like a party." the mongoose said, the cat was the first to respond, "I will go get the soda and food." He then quickly ran into the kitchen. The mongoose shrugged, "Okay who will put up a few decorations?" everyone else looked at each other, then at the mongoose.

"Okay we will deal with that once we get some diffused explosives." every calmed down a little bit happy the décor wouldn't hurt or kill them, plus they didn't want anyone getting hurt or killed at a party.

"Okay if they are going to be deffused, then me and Gin can take that job." The green otter grabbed the female otter and smiled, she punched him playfully, but at the same time a bit seriously. "Louis, remember in public no touching." Louis jumped a little away from Gin, knowing she wasn't kidding much about messing with him if he didn't listen, some days he liked it when she was that mad, but he wanted to have fun and celebrate a friends birthday.

"Okay so then, Miltera…Michelle, you two get to be drivers and pick up the others coming to the party, some have already made plans and need to be picked up, just have them here in one piece before Belize gets back home."

The wolf smiled and grabbed the squirrel, "Okay Miltera, let me go I can walk on my own thank you." they left the house the red mongoose looked around, shocked the place looked much older then a year or two since Belize said he moved in.

the mongoose was about to relax until he saw black smoke come from the kirchen. "What is going on in here?" he looked at the cat digging in the pantry for various foods to whip together for appetizers for Belize's party, when the cat came out of the pantry again and saw the smoke he was just as shocked as the mongoose.

"Zack what the hell happened here?" Zack shrugged I don't know, I was going to make appetizers for the guests, he then looked at the oven, who sets the oven to bake a cake at five hundred fifty-five degrees for thirty minutes?" the mongoose looked at him, "What I set it at three hundred fifty for thirty minutes." He then heard a couple doors shutting and knew a couple of guests had arrived.

"I don't have time for this." He just threw the cake in the trash went over to the front door and opened it. standing outside the door was a grey wolf with black pawpads green eyes and a brown neckerchief and an orange tiger with black stripes, light orange belly, and a brown ranger hat.

"Welcome, welcome, come right on in, you two are just the first to join in that is not a part of the set up." the mongoose said, the tiger held out her paw and shook the mongoose's the mongoose then extended his paw to the wolf and they shook paws too, "Not too bad of a place I guess, are you sure its big enough for a party?" the tiger said, the mongoose shrugged, well there's only about nine or ten that have made it official they were coming to the party. So unless more show up, yeah this place is big enough." the wolf smelled around, "what got burned?" the mongoose sighed, "Don't worry it was a little mix up with the oven and time setting I think… I don't know, but don't worry about it, theres plenty of time."

The wolf and tiger looked at each other shrugged and started talking to each other to get to know if they are going to be friends or not. The mongoose sighed and quickly made his way to the kitchen and got the ingredients out again only to realize Belize was out of sugar.

"You have to be kidding me?" Zack looked at the mongoose. "Derrick, just calm down man, I am sure he wont care about the cake." Derrick didn't listen much, he was intentionally unintentionally being oblivious slightly stressing out having things go perfect for his friends birthday.

Derrick ran over to a cupboard and grabbed a measuring cup, and ran as fast as he could down the street looking for someone that was home that would give him the sugar to make the cake…

"Big brother Belize, push me higher." a little light blue raccoon with pink tipped ears and a black stripe around her waist said trying to get the attention of the light blue raccoon with black ears and a stripe down his back.

Belize walked over to the little raccoon on the swingset at the park. "Okay Rose, but this is the last time it is starting to get a little late, I just need to get home, had a fun relaxing day, which I am shocked hasn't been too eventful." Belize said looking around, he saw a field where a canary yellow rabbit with pink slippers was playing a game of football with a purple deer with white make up on his face, and two green raccoons.

He sighed, Rose looked at him and figured to try and cause some distraction for a little longer to ensure things are ready when she takes Belize home to a surprise birthday party he will always remember.

Zack heard a couple doors close again, he was a little busy, but he knew with Derrick out of the house he would have to be the host until Derrick gets back. He walked over to the door he saw a female wolf wirh a purple hoodie and a white bandana, a gray fox with a voodoo bead necklace and a read and purple bandana, a white fox with black on the end of his tail, and a grey wolf with a black tanktop and a black pony tail.

"Hello welcome, umm the original host is busy dealing with his personal issue, so uh… come in and sit around, converse, I will have snacks out here soon, and have a little bit of fun." The cat stepped aside and allowed the four guests to enter. The gray wolf looked around, "So are ye sure that Belize will be fine with this?" Zack shrugged, well if anything does go wrong blame Rose, she is the one that set ths up."

the wolf shrugged, "I haven't seen you around here before who are you?" Zack sighed, "Oh… strange you forgot who I am… well maybe some other time I will remind you, Boony, but until then welcome." He then turned to the others, "And now comes to the ones I have not met." He held out his paw and tried to shake hands with the white fox who just looked at his hand then him, and then walked on by.

"Don't worry about him, he is just a little grumpy because his crush didn't get an invite, or he just really hates not being around her." the fox with the purple hoodie said, "The names Fang by the way, and that's Hick… and this wonderful looking beauty, is his twin sister, Voodoo." Zack smiled and shook hands with the two, "Well nice to meet you, I don't know the other two, so Uh I cant really say much about them. Go meet them, they seem nice."

Zack then quickly went back into the kitchen and started to piece together some quick appetizer for the group that's there. He grabs a couple of fruits and just stuck a small skewer through them and got back into the living room. "I think is this everyone?" all the guests looked at each other and then at Zack. "I don't know, but we are missing two that were here earlier." Boony said while looking at the tigress and the wolf with a brown neckerchief.

Zack sighed. "Okay so I don't think this was planned too well, if much more show up, the house won't be enough…" Zack scratched his head a little trying to think of where they can move the party to, but without leading Belize there without him being suspicious is going to be a slight issue. Zack then remembered Michelle's shop, it is big enough for a larger crowd.

Zack quickly went up the steps in the house and was looking for a pen and paper, until he saw a light blue squirrel with the monocle on his eye laying down in Belize's room, "What are you doing here Kayser? Miltera has been looking for you most the day." Kayser jumped from his sleep and fell on the floor.

"Oh hey Zack, party started yet?" He said stretching and yawning. Zack just sighed and then went back down stairs, "Okay everyone, we are going to need a bigger location if more then three more show up, so someone look for a pen, pencil, or something to write with and we need to leave a note that we are going to be moving to Michelle's shop."

He quickly went back down stairs with Kayser, "Okay everyone we are going to have to leave a message to Derrick to meet us in Michelle's shop, and Michelle and Miltera, you two need to go pick up these four." Zack wrote down the names and where Miltera and Michelle can pick them up.

The grey wolf with the brown neckerchief and the tigress looked at Zack a bit confused, Zack shrugged, "The squirrel that picked you up, her shop." "Where exactly is that? I have never seen a new shop in town." The Tigress said.

While everyone was focusing on Zack and while he was trying to figure out how to explain things without sounding like a complete jerk to oblivious guests, especially not when it's a friends of his party.

"Well Miss, um… sorry if this is not you, but I think Belize only mentioned you a couple times… Stripes, is that correct?" The tiger just nodded, "Okay good, but you I don't think hes mentioned meeting another wolf." The wolf shrugged, "Well there are things you might or might not understand, only time will make things a bit more easy to explain." Zack scratched his head. "Okay… well for naming purposes who are you?"

The wolf smiled, "My name is Dusk." Zack shrugged, "Still not sure if Belize met you, but if you know him… Well you must have met, I guess. Whatever, since we have four more showing up, we need to move the party, this place can't hold much more." Dusk smiled understandingly along with much of the other guests around.

Derrick sighed as most everyone either had no sugar, or was thinking he was working with Nutty collecting sugar for his obsession with it, Derrick figured it would be easier to go to a store and buy the sugar, or a full designed cake, instead of making his own.

He gets around Belize's home when he sees everyone from the party leave, he runs up to them, "Whats going on?" Zack saw him and went over to him, "Oh we had a couple more make last minute notices that they could show up, so we moved the party from the house to Michelle's shop." Derrick sighed.

"You are a fool… I need to find Rose now have a secret meeting with her to go to Michelle's shop now, should have told me earlier…" Zack looked at Derricks hand and didn't see any sugar in the measuring cup. "Well you too are a fool it seems, you don't have any sugar still and it is far too late to make a cake. Seems we will have to buy one on the way to the shop."

Zack started to make his way to the shop, while Derrick sighed and went in the direction of the park to see if Rose and Belize was still there, he saw Rose swinging, but Belize wasn't any where around. "Hey Rose." Derrick said, Rose stopped swinging jumped off and quickly ran over to Derrick.

"heya, Derrick, Big brother is in the potty at the moment, he said we are leaving to go home once he gets out… is everything ready?" Rose said having a big smile on her face Derrick didn't look her in the eye, just nervously around trying to figure out how he could disappoint someone acting so cute like that. "Uh well more then anticipated shown up, so we had to move it to Michelle's to uh have enough room to keep it a surprise…"

Rose shrugged, "I think I can convince him we need something from Michelle, he sort of likes here…" Derrick was about to laugh a little, Rose slapped him, "Not like that, plus he has a girlfriend, and she says she has a boyfriend." Derrick rubbed his face where Rose slapped him. "Dang, okay, okay sheesh, did you have to hit so…" Derrick heard a toilet flush from the small bathrooms not too far from where Derrick and Rose was talking, Derrick was about to turn and tell Rose to get back on the swing, but when he turned to her she was already on the swings, just swinging like she was when he first arrived.

'Dang she moves so fast…" Derrick quickly made his way to a store to buy a cake for the party, Once he got there, he somehow had perfect timing seeing Michelle and Miltera driving down the road, He stopped them "He Michelle; Miltera, the party has been moved to Michelle's shop." Michelle and Miltera just smiled, "Oh we know Zack let us know before we went to get the final guests of the party."

Derrick looked up and down the road "Well why are you heading the wrong way?" Michelle looked around a little nervously, "Oh umm, I forgot something at Belize's and was just going to pick it up." Derrick shrugged, "Okay just be sure you are at your store with the last of the guests." Derrick then made his way down the street to Michelles store.

Rose was pulling on Belize's arm, "Hey Big brother, I think Michelle wanted to talk to you earlier?" Belize looked at Rose, "How earlier? and what about?" Rose shrugged, "Well before we went to the park, but I don't know why." Belize sighed, "And why did you pick now to tell me, normally if she wants to talk its pretty important."

Rose just looked away from Belize and started to try and force herself to cry to make it look like she was sincere in an apologetic way to cover up she knew Michelle had nothing to tell him. Belize saw her eyes get a little bigger and shaking, Belize sighed and gave her a hug, "It is okay Rose, I just hope it wasn't something time sensitive."

Belize then looked around, "Well it is a little late, but I think we can still make it to Michelle's Antique shop before it gets too dark." Rose smiled that her plan had worked and they both started to make their way to the store.

Derrick picked up a simple cake and quickly ran to Michelle's shop he smiled when he saw he arrived before Michelle and Miltera so he could do his little self assigned job of greeting guests. He sat and waited and heard car doors close. He stood in front of the door and opened it welcoming in a male pink chipmunk pretty tall, wearing a grey flight uniform and a GPS watch, an orange fox with white tipped ears, small glasses, and a brown scarf.

"Welcome Mark and Samiee" Derrick took a small host bow and let them in." Mark looked around the store, "So this is everyone hmm?" Derrick shook his head, "Well we may need to move things around then, because this place is feeling crowded." Zack walked up to the new guests. "Ah welcome two new guests, don't worry about the showroom floor, we are using a pretty large backroom for the party, would you follow me please?" Mark and Samiee looked at each other shrugged and followed Zack into the back room, when Zack opened the door Samiee dropped to the ground fainting. Zack and Mark both quickly check on him and tried to figure out what happened. When Samiee came too, he was still almost happy.

"The floral arrangements in that room, is perfect the vines painted on the walls were magnificient, it's…" Hes eyes started to tear up a little before he continued. "A nature lovers paradise…" He then hugged Mark and Zack and rand around the room giving a hug to everyone, before hugging the walls and the flower vases. "Wow he really must love nature…" Mark said, Zack shrugged, "A bit too literally,,,"

Derrick sat and waited for a couple more doors and smiled when he heard them he opened the door and welcoming an unknown creature he couldn't figure out what it was, it was a black creature with green tipped tail and stomach with green marking on the face, with metal claws, and a white rabbit with sharp blue eyes and ears that can double as paws, wearing a black tophat with a blue ribbon tied on it.

"Welcome umm, I don't really know who or what you are or the rabbit." the unknown creature smiled in a sarcastic way, "Just call me U, and don't call my creation a rabbit, hes a wabbit." the white wabbit just looked at the cat as its eyes slowly started to go from round to slits almost like an angry cats. "Umm okay, what is the… 'wabbits' name then." U looked at him and without even breaking a smile "Ataxia, now I am going to forewarn you this once, since you don't look like an idiot like many of these others are…" He then looked around at everyone else at the party.

"Any way, are there going to be any porcupines or raccoons here?" Derrick shrugged, "Well the birthday guy is a raccoon… why?" U shrugged, I was just going to see if I had to restrain Ataxia or not." Ataxia started to make his way around the shop just grabbing things and looking at how shiny some of the items were.

"Don't mind him, he's harmless often." Derrick looked at U and Ataxia kind of wondering what U meant by that, but he sighed and looked around, and counted everyone, he then smiled. "Okay everyone is here, and I am sure Belize will be arriving shortly, just get into position and when the signal is given jump out and surprise him."

Michelle saw something blue in the reflection outside, "Okay hes here I am going to lead him back here, just wait until hes there." Michelle grabbed a couple things like she was restocking a shelf when Belize made his way in.

"Hey Michelle, I am terribly sorry I missed our meeting." Michelle looked a little confused, "What meeting…" She then looked at Rose and then started to look like she was thinking, "Oh wait I remember now, I needed you to do a couple errands, but I completed most of them, but while you are here you can finish the last one for me that I cant accomplish."

Belize shrugged, "And what would that be?" Michelle went into the back room, "Come here Belize and I will show you what I cant do." Belize opened the door and everyone in the room all shouted "HAVE A HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELIZE!" Belize jumped back and fell on the floor. Rose, and Dusk helped lift him up off the ground.

"Wow, normally things can't surprise, me but this, this actually surprised me…Thank you…" Derrick and Zack stood up next to Belize and smiled, "Yeah, thank Rose, she kind of orchestrated this thing for you." Belize gave Rose a hug and then started to look at every guest there.

"Really thank you all, but uh…" He looked at Dusk and hardly anyone else. "Do I know you?" Dusk shrugged and smiled, "Well yes, and no…" Belize looked at Dusk confused. "What do you mean yes and no?" Dusk looked at him suddenly time froze and the only ones moving were Dusk and Belize.

"W-whats going on here?" Dusk just smiled, "You don't know me here, however in another universe we are not entirely friends, but know each other." Belize sat confused then everything moved again, "Okay that was weird." Belize said, "Well Thank you all for coming, sorry there isn't much entertainment." Derrick said to everyone.

most the guests shrugged, "Hey we mostly came for the cake, and needed something to do, plus we got to meet others and get out a little." Boony said "That and some of us actually came to spend time with friends."

Belize smiled, "Well the fun part is I have an idea on what we can do that will be fun…" Everyone looked at him a little confused, but then they figured they didn't care the room was almost starting to get cramped so a bit of mobile fun will balance things out. "Oh and what fun will be going on?" Zack said, Belize just smiled and walked out the door.

Several hours later the town was painted red and gold, fire hydrants were smashed and spewing water, light poles were on the ground and several buildings was on fire. Belize slowly woke up on his lawn and saw a burn mark in the, he got up on the roof of his home and saw the burn mark had a message, "Was Fun, Happy Birthday Belize"

End

**_Okay not the best, and took me a week to make this, sorry cousin… any way time for the credits…._**

**_Stripes © Stripesthetiger11_**

**_Dusk © DuskHusky64_**

**_Boony, Hick, Voodoo, Fang © Boonythewolf_**

**_Ataxia, U, Samiee © CaptainFluffyPuff_**

**_Mark © FalconPilot/a49119_**

**_All the other OC's © Flaky2.0/FlskyRed/Blue_Flakes_**

**_(Unless I missed one I feel I am, but I think my cousin will spot it when he reads this) Sorry if I also got a little off from their personalities a bit, and yeah some didn't speak much, but its just the fact they are showing up that I think My cousin will appreciate._**

**_Also if you were late in sending in a character, but want to wish my cousin a happy birthday comment here._**


End file.
